


【Farrier/Collins】【黑帮AU】Oblivion

by EllenGreen163, LittleDamara



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Complete, M/M, gangster au, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 法里尔嘴里的唾液都是浓烈的酒精味。他咬着雪茄，喷出来的烟雾遮挡了整个酒吧偷瞄他的视线，像是拥挤在地下隧道里的火车蒸汽那样，潮湿，炎热，辛辣，让人心跳加速。烟雾散去，酒吧的那些胆小的目光弱下去，埋进了啤酒里面。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 5





	1. 正篇

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】敦刻尔克/Dunkirk  
> 【CP】 Farrier/Collins斜线有意义  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【作者】前半段by小达梅（SY id 不正宗） ，后半段by我  
> 【说明】黑帮AU，一发完，番外请找我的合伙人索求

法里尔嘴里的唾液都是浓烈的酒精味。他咬着雪茄，喷出来的烟雾遮挡了整个酒吧偷瞄他的视线，像是拥挤在地下隧道里的火车蒸汽那样，潮湿，炎热，辛辣，让人心跳加速。  
烟雾散去，酒吧的那些胆小的目光弱下去，埋进了啤酒里面。  
法里尔感到牙齿闲得发酸，他想要啃骨头，或者其他的硬东西，咬碎它，啐出渣滓，再深吸一口雪茄。但是他现在坐在酒吧吧台那里朝外看，他的人围在他周边三三两两地闲谈，谈那些赛马的名字，或者他们的马子，法里尔分辨不出，从那些粗哑的嗓子里叫出来的字眼就算再文绉绉再深奥，第二个人听到还是耳朵难受。  
现在他两边的耳朵灌满了黄色笑话，起伏不断的偷笑，酒吧的空气挤压它们，塞进每个人的耳朵。  
这时候那扇通往外街的木门被推开，进来一位像是没有颜色的男人，轻飘飘地走到靠里面的卡座，然后就坐在那里不动了。  
法里尔知道他就是那个该死的账簿员，他很清楚地认出了他，而且知道他的名字，柯林斯。那金黄色的脑袋总是不断出入俱乐部对面的杂货店，眨着蓝眼睛，低头看着地砖往返。法里尔最开始完全没有留意到他，结果呢，一次他嘴巴闲得厉害，却没有任何东西可以给他消除焦躁。他把当场的人骂了一通，然后自己跑出街对面买烟。  
外面一如既往地下着雨，只是雨势减小。法里尔呼吸到新鲜空气，脑中混沌的顿痛终于好转一些，但是这样的空气禁不起人深呼吸，里面隐藏的凛冽寒意会刺痛鼻腔，伤到喉咙。  
杂货店的老板不敢收他的钱，但是忘了给他打火机。等到法里尔重新回到大街上，被细雨淋满脸的时候，他才想起没有火，然后看到了一边在屋檐下站着的金发男人。他个子高，但是现在驼着背，把脖子缩在肩膀里面。没穿外套没戴帽子没带伞。  
“有火吗？”法里尔问，他不想费神转身再回到那家照明老旧闪烁的店里。  
那个男人把放空的眼神从水坑里的雨滴上收回。他看向法里尔，面无表情地摇摇头，一颗水珠从他头发上滑落。  
妈的。法里尔心里骂道，跑回他的俱乐部。  
接着他每天都会从他乌烟瘴气的办公室的灰黄色的窗口看见金发男人进出杂货店。  
查清男人底细很容易，才一天法里尔就知道他叫柯林斯，在一间小公司当账簿员，一个人在东区租房住，面临着房租和失业压力，上半年家里最后的亲人过世，一个月前被女朋友甩了。  
法里尔咂咂嘴，说够惨的，便没有下文，顶多偶尔会从余光处瞄到那头金色的脑袋从街上路过又折回。  
现在这个叫柯林斯的男人进入了酒吧，像个透明人般缩在卡座里。法里尔不自觉地咬合他的磨牙，舌头用力地抵着锐齿，下颚的乏酸感逐渐增加。  
他来到柯林斯卡座的对面坐下，歪脑袋看着柯林斯。  
吧台那边的人没再说话，整个酒吧因此安静下来。所有人都屏住呼吸，瞪着眼睛，不知道自己在期待什么。  
柯林斯盯着桌面，没发觉对方。  
“你，抬头。”法里尔用指头敲敲桌子。  
柯林斯抬头，看到一个抽雪茄的男人坐在自己对面。  
“什么事？”他问。  
法里尔看着对方咬着雪茄笑了，烟雾从他嘴角处喷出，像火车头的烟囱。  
“你一个人？”法里尔用手摸摸自己下巴开始冒出来的胡渣，戴在食指和无名指的戒指暗沉着流光。  
柯林斯一直看着他的嘴巴，眼神不自觉地跟着那只手磨砂着胡渣，他看到那丰厚嘴唇里的牙齿，还有雪茄头被唾液沾湿的暗色痕迹，上面布满牙印。最后科林把视线抽回，对视上法里尔看他的，然后被烫伤。  
柯林斯很快就明白法里尔看他的意味。抽雪茄的男人双眼眯起，泛着侵略性的光，一切都进入到了烟雾之中。  
“我走了。”柯林斯赶紧起身，但是法里尔比他更快，一手便握住了柯林斯的手腕，充满了克制住的肌肉力量。  
“再留一会，柯林斯。”法里尔用另一只手拿出雪茄，展露一个完整但是危险的笑容。  
柯林斯抽不回自己的手，他想找人求救，却发现了吧台朝这里看好戏的一帮人。从他们的笑容里柯林斯知道自己只能重新坐回去。  
直到柯林斯坐回卡座里，法里尔还握着他的手腕不放。科斯林感到他的手掌发麻，指头冰凉，动一下有针扎感。  
“你想怎么样？”柯林斯问，他鼓足底气，却又不想太大声以招惹更多的人。他回想自己是否有做过什么错事，但是没有，他很肯定，会是简吗？她那么急忙离开……难道是约翰舅舅？但是他过世之前已经离不开床了，还能做出什么出格的事？  
“只是……”法里尔看出柯林斯在极力回想什么，他很了解人的这一举动。毕竟每次他把小斧头凿在桌面上时，对方都会因为被强制压在深褐色旧木桌上的手而发抖地试图回想自己欠下的账，眨着眼睛把眼泪和汗挤出去。  
“……你还不知道我的名字。”法里尔说完。他咬回雪茄，将另一只手覆盖在柯林斯的手上。掌心包着金发男人的手背，五指指腹像抚摸丝绸那样抚过。柯林斯握紧拳头，但是法里尔把他的手腕握紧了，然后用不可违抗的力度将柯林斯的手指松开。他把手指强硬地插进柯林斯的指缝里，撑开间距，扣住，拇指按压着柯林斯的脉搏。  
柯林斯不能平稳地呼吸，他现在很慌张，瞪着他的蓝眼睛，看看他的手，又看看法里尔。手一直在被对方的热度灼烧。  
法里尔则是让柯林斯的手摊开，双手揉捏他的掌心肉或者手指。  
“我……需要知道吗？”柯林斯感到男人的热量一直通过自己的脉搏源源不断地传来直达脖颈，让他领子里面开始冒出不舒服的热气。他的胸膛发虚，后背滚烫，像是发高烧，让他视线有些模糊。柯林斯进来后没有点任何东西喝，现在他口干舌燥，有些艰难地看着男人。  
法里尔抬眼，挑眉半瞌着眼睛，含着雪茄，嘴角在脸上歪出一道深刻的法令纹。他低声哼哼地发出意义不明的调子，同时把柯林斯的手握着抬起，放到眼前看着。  
“有必要。”法里尔说话的声音被口型遮拦变得含糊，他吸了口气，雪茄头亮了起来。  
柯林斯突然担心这个男人会拿雪茄头烫自己的手，不过也只是一瞬间的猜想。他感受到男人的双手充满力量但是并不粗鲁，指关节有着深颜色的结痂，还有隐约窥见的伤痕。柯林斯打赌这只手肯定骨折过，只是现在恢复如初，并不介意下一次的损伤。  
突然法里尔松开柯林斯的手，让他收回去。这时候柯林斯反应过来酒吧再次回到最开始喋喋不休的喧闹里。他奇怪地看着法里尔，像是某件正在进行的事情中断了一样失落。  
法里尔取下雪茄，指了指柯林斯的脸，说：“你的耳朵红了。”  
柯林斯赶紧捂上耳朵，耳垂下的皮肤在突突地狂跳，胸膛再次燥热起来。  
法里尔朝他眨眨眼，然后咬上雪茄起身要离开。  
柯林斯猛地站起，法里尔听到动静回身，带着调侃的微笑看着他。  
“你是谁？”柯林斯小声问，接着他发现自己的声线颤抖。  
烟雾喷出，像烧开的水壶那样剧烈响亮，灰白色的烟上一瞬间遮蔽了柯林斯的视线，而下一瞬间，法里尔便冲破烟雾来到柯林斯的面前，一只大手压在他的胸脯上，结实地用力一推，就让毫无防备的柯林斯重心不稳地后退直到挨在墙上。  
一边酒吧的厕所门因为墙体的震动而开出一条缝，飘出一阵潮湿不新鲜的气味。柯林斯没有动，他的耳朵只能听到自己急促的呼吸声，心脏在胸膛里狂跳不已，大腿内侧直至根部也跟着大动脉起伏发烫着。  
那只大手再次压上柯林斯的胸膛，然后抓上他的衣襟，把他往厕所里面带去。  
\-------  
狭小的隔间缩短了他跟叼着雪茄的男人之间的距离。辛辣的烟味更明显了，但至少掩盖了一下其他味道。对方带着干燥的气息压向他，他得说点什么，什么都行，但是法里尔盯着他摇了摇头，灰绿色的虹膜里带着不要出声的警告让柯林斯只是张了张嘴。男人把手里的雪茄按在白色抽水箱的盖子上，轻微的声响过后，柯林斯微微低头瞥到那些蹦跳的红色火星逐渐熄灭。对方空闲出来的右手于是顺着柯林斯的裤线抚上去，经过洗了多次已经泛黄的衬衣，来到领口，然后慢悠悠地抽掉了那条碍眼的领带。柯林斯偏过头不去看对方，法里尔轻笑了一声，“现在拒绝还来得及。”  
“你说得好像我有另一个选择似的。”没了酒吧的其他人，柯林斯不知道哪里来的勇气，他歪着头看着把他禁锢在墙角的男人。而下一秒，对方的手指就贴上他的下颌那块骨头，慢慢收紧并带着不容反抗的力度让柯林斯看着自己。  
“法里尔。”他停顿了一下，想了想继续说道，“你那个漂亮的栗色头发小妞，她可真没眼光，不是吗？让我猜猜为什么——”  
“我不知道你在说什……”柯林斯急促地打断了对方。  
“你明知道来这里的都是什么人，你也知道这是我的俱乐部。”法里尔加重了语气，他带着茧子的指肚划过柯林斯的下唇，看着它在不轻不重的揉搓下一点点艳红起来，“如果你想让我会错意，那你也太成功了，柯林斯。”  
被喊了名字的他没有搭腔，他越过对方肩膀看着那人身后隔板上胡乱用油漆写上去的电话号码和不明所以的词汇，微微晃动的黄色灯光从旁边洗手池上方打进来，那些扭曲的蓝色还是红色的线条连成一片，眩晕感在压抑的环境中更加地明显，温度在升高，他汗湿的衬衣领贴住他的脖子。该死的，他知道他就要做点什么第二天他一定后悔的事情了。他明明没有喝酒，也没必要。  
没有必要。  
生活还要继续。他可以失业，可以失恋，可以无家可归，可是生活从不会停下脚步。至少现在的他还是被某个人注意到了，不是吗？真可怜。而可怜的他顾不了那么多，他想忘了最近发生的各种事，所有的事。柯林斯那张毫无表情的脸终于有了一丝裂痕，他颤抖的手指下意识地解着自己身上那件衬衣的扣子，他说——也许他都没在意自己到底说了什么，法里尔听到那好听的英国口音带着点沙哑和委屈说，“喜欢我吗？喜欢就操吧。”  
法里尔显然是不喜欢对方这么没脾气，他猛地抓住柯林斯的肩膀，将对方转了个身，柯林斯急促的呼吸打在冰凉的瓷砖上，砖缝里的水泥气味钻进他的鼻孔，下一秒则是法里尔带着烟味的滚烫鼻息喷到他脸上。“相信我，我知道那不好受。但是看在他妈的上帝的份儿上，他可不会因为看你可怜就手下留情。”  
“我他妈的知道！”柯林斯骂回去，那双蓝眼睛在法里尔看来终于有了点情绪，他抽出那条被压着的胳膊，向身后找着对方厚实的手掌，深色头发的男人一把握住那不安分的手，一看就是做文员工作的手，中指圆滑的指甲旁边带着洗不掉的蓝黑色墨水，只有那些需要拿笔的地方才磨了些茧子出来，苍白，就像他裸露在外的那张脸的颜色。法里尔把那只手扣到墙上，他可不希望一会儿对方站不住，想到这里，他向前挪了一步，左腿挤进柯林斯的双腿之间，强行分开了它们。得到一点支撑的柯林斯似乎安静了一些，但接下来就被对方裤裆贴上来的热度逼出一声叹息。法里尔松开对方的右手，咕哝了一句“扶好”，便滑进他怀里的男人和墙壁之间的空隙，费了点事对付那个恼人的皮带扣，但却并没有着急地拉下拉链，他宽大的手掌隔着那廉价的西裤揉了几下，湿热在他手心聚集，他听到对方因此而加重的呼吸，法里尔笑着舔上对方尝起来咸湿的后颈，亮晶晶的汗珠顺着那些金色的短发滑下来，昏暗的灯光下好像忽然就消失在肩胛骨下的阴影一般。  
“你女朋友真是不知道她错过了什么。她叫什么（What’s er name）？”法里尔调侃着，一向如此，字母H的发音被他吞掉。接着他抽掉对方的皮带，挂在隔板上那个歪歪扭扭的挂钩上。而当他刚解开柯林斯裤腰上的黑色纽扣，那松松垮垮的西裤就立刻掉了下来，挂在了年轻人摸上去有点硌手的胯上。不合身的衣服，每天不过是温饱，过量的加班和工作。他甚至有点心疼起这个账簿员了。  
“别提她，”柯林斯气息不稳地说着，又很快地补上一句，“求你了。”  
法里尔咬住对方耳垂，温热的舌尖舔过边缘处的软肉，男人手上也没闲着，扒下他屁股上最后一块布料，褪到柯林斯的大腿根。那句“听你的”于是吹进柯林斯的耳朵，酥麻的感觉从振动的鼓膜瞬间经过头皮传到大脑，理智不再，他全身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着渴求，他想转回来，看着对方的脸，他想看着那双漂亮清透的眼睛——他知道一般人只会注意到他紧缩的眉头和眼角细小的伤疤，反而忽略这个人温柔的一双眼睛，当他看向自己，柯林斯就知道自己一瞬间沉沦了，他再也不可能爬出来了。不管那人会说着多么粗俗的话语，多么刺耳的咒骂，再刻薄，他们再陌生，法里尔也是那个会丢给他一句“相信我，我知道那有多难受”的人。  
只那一句，柯林斯就知道自己完了。  
“你走神了。”法里尔微微收紧手指，对方勃起的阴茎因为他低沉的话语而略微跳动，说真的，他很满意这样的反应，而他更满意的是柯林斯不由自主地一下一下撞向他半握着的拳头。湿滑的液体填满法里尔的指缝，他仔细地抚慰过那里的每一处皮肤。空气变得稀薄起来，柯林斯贴着的那块瓷砖似乎已经变得滚烫，他无法想象自己的脸到底有多红，他需要空气，冰凉的空气，他大口大口地呼吸，他甚至想从墙上找到一处裂缝，然后让夜晚凛冽的秋风灌进来再把他吹醒。法里尔的手掌力度恰到好处，他就要到了。不，快，快松开他。他不想——  
高潮的眩晕过后，柯林斯似乎只能听到自己粗重的喘气声，他前额抵住墙壁，松散的金发遮住半闭着的眼睛，他有些腿软。法里尔站在他身后，挑起一边嘴角，玩味地看着他这副样子，原本撑在对方腋下的左手换了位置，按住柯林斯起伏的胸膛，把他压向自己。“你看，你已经爽到了，但是我还没有。”他恶意地隔着西裤顶着对方，并把手上那些粘稠的液体抹在柯林斯有些颤抖的大腿内侧。现在他有点后悔了，他应该让柯林斯先给他口一次，他很想看他因为高潮而迷醉的一张脸上沾上属于自己的东西。但是没关系，他有预感，这不会是最后一次。  
法里尔微微松开怀里的人，解了自己的皮带，拽下拉链，掏出他自己已经等待多时的阴茎，而当他刚碰上对方沾着他自己精液的那块皮肤时，柯林斯有点吓到了，他挣扎着往前逃，当然，他已经被高潮搅糊涂了脑子，事实上他无处可逃。“嘘……安静，安静。”法里尔安慰着，“你要做的就是夹紧你的腿。这里太简陋了，你不会以为我要——”  
“抱、抱歉。我……想起了念男校时的事……”柯林斯突如其来的道歉打断了法里尔的玩笑。他知道那样长相的男孩子在上学的时候可能遭遇过什么。瘦高，金发，好看的蓝眼睛，沉默寡言，一副就算欺负了他也不会讲出去的样子。该死的，他泛滥的保护欲又涌上来了，老弗雷迪最不爽的就是他时不时泛滥的同情心。那鬼东西最没用你知道吗？哦，他会这么说的。他一定会的。  
“辞了你的工作，来我这里吧。我缺一个管账的。”法里尔说。  
“什、什么？”柯林斯没太听清，他、他刚刚是在给自己提供工作吗？这个时候？现在？在这里？在他们都没穿着裤子的时候？这就跟妓女们在床上随口而出的“我爱你”一样不可信。  
“我说，夹紧你的腿。”法里尔靠近柯林斯，“工作的事情我们可以出去再说。”  
该、该死！他很想冲对方吼点什么，但是法里尔的左手这时探进他大敞的衬衣领口，相较他自己略微粗糙的掌心扫过他的乳尖，而他从不知道自己能因为这样而叫得像个婊子。他咬紧下嘴唇，咽下那些羞耻的呻吟，闷哼声透过那扇不怎么隔音的厕所门板，传到乌烟瘴气的俱乐部中，站在吧台后面擦拭玻璃杯的酒保抬了抬眼睛，装作什么都不知道的样子，于是那些声音就此消失无踪。  
真可惜现在灯光太暗。法里尔咋舌。不然他真的很想知道那块被过度磨蹭的皮肤能变成什么颜色。他一下一下地操着柯林斯夹紧的双腿，而对方的阴茎因为这一下一下的撞进来而又有了抬头的趋势。柯林斯弓着背，他突出的肩胛骨上挂着薄薄的一层汗，亮闪闪的，而昏黄的色调让法里尔不禁有种这是属于他的黄金的错觉。他就像是盘踞在财宝之上的巨龙，他缓缓地靠近柯林斯，然后给他加上锁链，让他再也无法逃离。  
“法——呃啊——法里尔。”柯林斯断断续续地叫着对方的名字，他现在什么都顾及不到，只有对方怒张的阴茎在他的双腿之间进进出出，而他快被身后的男人越来越粗重的喘气声烫伤。好热。好近。所有的一切都太快了。他站不住了。他就要滑到地上了。而法里尔明显是发现了这点，他向前探了一步，柯林斯感觉自己像是被钉到墙上一般，前后都是坚实的触感，很安全的触感。这半年以来，他第一次感觉到安全。那种甚至可以毫无防备地睡去的安全。对方的手掌这时一路下滑，在他精瘦的腰侧画着圈，接着又碰了碰他的阴茎。他渴求地希望再多一点的抚慰。这些不够。远远不够。他颤巍巍地松开一直扣着墙的右手，挤进自己跟墙之间，碰上他自己的阴茎，模仿着刚刚法里尔的动作，用拇指捋平那些浅浅的褶皱，像那人刚刚做的那样。他做得并不熟练，但是也好过什么都没有。法里尔发现了他不可告人的小动作，他像大型猫科动物那样轻轻咬着柯林斯裸露的肩头，含糊不清的话语直接从皮肤传来，微麻的感觉就像触电一样。柯林斯记不得对方说了什么，他只记得他那个从不发音的H，他叼着雪茄咧着嘴说话的样子，他那条一直都系得那么整齐的领带。谁知道那身生人勿近的西装下竟然是这样的惹火。  
他知道这不会是最后一次。  
他们都知道这不会是最后一次。  
而当柯林斯以为对方爽了之后就要把他丢在这个狭小潮湿肮脏的隔间时，法里尔皱着眉毛拿着他的外套推开门走进来。刚刚穿好裤子的柯林斯盯着他，他能看出来对方似乎不知道怎么能看起来更真诚一点，那人拢了拢自己深色的头发说：“我认真的，我真的缺一个管账的。”  
柯林斯考虑了一分钟，酒吧里那些呛人的烟味打断了他，还考虑什么？有什么可考虑的？他还有什么可失去的？  
没有了。  
“好吧，我可以去你那里工作。”柯林斯说。  
“工资好说，多余的不要问。还有别的问题吗？”法里尔把外套丢给他，柯林斯接住那件跟对方西裤配套的条纹外衣，他低着头鼓了鼓腮帮，嘴唇动了动。  
“你得大点儿声，亲爱的。外面太吵。”法里尔还站在门口，杂乱的音乐从敞开的门板灌进厕所。  
“我……我今天刚被房东赶出来，我没地方住。”他理直气壮地套上对方的衣服，向法里尔走了两步，无辜地抬眼看着深色头发的男人。  
送上门的岂有不要之理？法里尔知道自己又那样笑了，他就知道这不会是最后一次。“好吧，我可以给你找个住的地方。但是——”  
柯林斯扣住对方后脑勺，然后压上对方的嘴唇，法里尔有点诧异地被打断，啧，这，他可没料到。柯林斯灵活的舌头让他忍不住追上去，他们的牙齿甚至撞到了一起。他松开柯林斯，但还嫌不够似的，轻轻咬着对方柔软的下唇。  
“房租。”柯林斯说。  
“这只够一天的。”  
法里尔揽住对方的肩膀，他得带他的房客去看他的房子，毕竟他可是交过租金的人。

-END-  
碎碎念：这人写到一半就写不动了于是扔给我帮她写后面的肉（。


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外by小达梅（SY id 不正宗）

法里尔总是三天两头地往柯林斯的新住地跑。

柯林斯很感谢法里尔为他所做的一切——在他操了他之后，所以总的来讲这也不算什么，有点近似于等价交换。  
搬进这栋屋子的第一天柯林斯提着他精减下来只够装一箱的行李，站在街头的这边。雨过天晴，太阳光蒸发路面上的积水潭，空气有点闷热，除非站在有风的位置，要不然会让人觉得不像秋天。法里尔从街道另一边下了他黑色的轿车，司机坐在挡风玻璃后开始抽烟，玻璃上的反光让柯林斯看不清车里面究竟还有谁。  
远远看去，法里尔步伐姿态随意霸道，像穿着西装的狗熊。柯林斯的目光一直跟着法里尔由远及近，笑容不自觉地显露在脸上，淡得是嘴角边沾上的果酱，匆匆而过会忽略，一旦看见注意力里便全是它了。  
“你心情很好？”法里尔走进柯林斯的私人空间里，没有看他，先是低头点着一根香烟，才吐着白烟朝他眨眨眼。  
柯林斯耸耸肩。他习惯性地会驼背，但是目前来说没有人介意这一点。  
一楼是空闲的商铺；二楼是柯林斯的新公寓，整层；三楼堆满杂物。柯林斯推开门后可以直接从门口的厨房一直看到最里面的卧室，公寓老旧宽大，几乎每面墙都有窗户透进阳光。法里尔带头走进去，停在一块阳光里面，上半身被他自己吐息的烟雾遮蔽，柯林斯听到那团烟雾在对他说：“家具不够可以上三楼搬下来。”  
烟雾里伸出一只手，随便地挥在半空中指了下：“打字机和桌子在那个房间，浴室在那里，坏了门的那间就是。主卧在最里面，西面的窗户是坏的不要去开。“  
法里尔说完，从烟雾和阳光中走出，五官像是由室外进入室内那样逐渐清晰。他来到柯林斯跟前，拿下烟屁股，习惯性地要扔在地板上踩灭，不过他忍住，动作卡顿地把它用手指捻灭丢出了窗户。  
“怎么样？”他问。  
柯林斯又把屋子环视一遍，说：“比我之前的要好，大了很多。”  
法里尔大笑着拍柯林斯的肩膀。他用力地拍了几下，然后手钳上柯林斯的后颈，硬是把他的脑袋压到自己嘴边。柯林斯差点摔向法里尔，稳住后感到脖子后的压力增大，闻到一股猛烈的烟酸味。  
“你最好没有骗我。”法里尔贴着柯林斯的耳朵说，热气如开水在柯林斯的耳蜗里翻滚。  
“我没有！”柯林斯梗着脖子说，他勉强地与法里尔的握力抗争，脖子红上了脸颊。  
法里尔放手，柯林斯与他站开距离，捂着自己被抓疼的脖子，有些委屈地看着他。法里尔举起双手表示出没什么诚意的道歉。“只是个玩笑。”他说。  
柯林斯有些后悔和这个家伙扯上关系，今后他会住着他的屋子，算着他的黑账，等着哪一天还要上他的床。  
“不要摆出臭脸。”法里尔提醒他。“需要的文件下午会送过来，你在这里整理就行。”  
柯林斯愣了一下。  
“你不需要去俱乐部。”法里尔说着走到柯林斯身后的门边，抓上铜黄色的门把手。柯林斯转身看着他，半张着嘴巴，太多问题卡在他的喉咙里。  
“你的表情是什么意思？”法里尔皱起眉头。  
“今天下午？”柯林斯只问出这个问题。  
“没错，我说过我急缺一个管账的。你最好快点适应。”男人说完便关上了门。

接下来的几天柯林斯被铺天盖地的账簿包围，而且由于上一任的失误，他甚至要重新核算去年的内容。柯林斯总是会抱怨上一任的粗心大意，但是当他翻开一本边角沾有褐色痕迹的账簿，突然意识到了什么。  
“他想独吞交易的钱，然后被我们发现了。”法里尔这么解释。他屁股倚在柯林斯的桌边，正处在抽完最后一根烟的状态中。柯林斯抬眼看着他，手里握的笔因为手汗有些不稳。今天的天气很热，窗户都开了却没有好转，真是不寻常的气候。  
根据入住第一天下午准时送来文档还有新鲜食物的司机所述，柯林斯以为法里尔最近会忙得不可开交，再次见到他几乎要等到下个月。柯林斯发现他想错了，法里尔总是可以挤出时间来他的公寓呆上一会儿，抽烟或者喝酒，默默地看着柯林斯在成堆的文件盒之间耳后夹着铅笔忙前忙后。柯林斯一开始认定法里尔来这里找他的目的只有一个，那就是性。他甚至在看见法里尔打开门之后（法里尔自己配了钥匙）在最短的时间内做好了心理准备，结果对方只是过来粗略地翻翻他目前理顺的文件，歪着嘴巴也不出声。柯林斯带着复杂的情绪看着他，直到法里尔察觉后与他对视。柯林斯被看得心里发毛，法里尔的模样总是有一种大发雷霆的前兆，或者是心里在你的犯错记事本上划上一笔的残酷的冷静淡然。法里尔离开桌子，把每个房间的门都开一遍然后关上。柯林斯看着他做完这些动作，希望他可以说点什么打破紧张怪诞的气氛。法里尔只是在离开前瞥了柯林斯一眼，什么都没说。  
之后来的法里尔态度好了很多，柯林斯想这可能也是自己已经适应了法里尔的言行举止。他最习惯的就是来到柯林斯身边抽烟，看着他工作。每当这个时候柯林斯总是很难集中精力，他可以从法里尔沾在他身上的目光感受到对方的舌头温度，还有湿度。柯林斯想到他们在酒吧厕所里的画面，触感和声音接踵而来，完整了他心里的那点骚动。法里尔的大手握着他的身体，强硬粗暴地擦痛了他的皮肤，手心贴着他平坦苍白的小腹，无数的快感颤抖涌向了性器，热气氤氲，双腿间湿滑粘稠。柯林斯回神，法里尔则是看着他停下笔的手露出意味不明的微笑，柯林斯整个人羞红了。  
“然后呢？”柯林斯的目光跟着法里尔离开桌边，男人没有穿西装外套，只留下马甲和敞开的领口，胸毛茂密得让柯林斯有些呼吸急促。  
“我们给了他一个教训。”法里尔轻松地回答。  
柯林斯决定把注意力放回自己的账簿上。他翻过一页，感觉到后背有人挨近，快要贴上地对他施压。  
“你为什么会问这个？”法里尔的嘴唇轻拂过柯林斯的耳廓，太过近以至于柯林斯可以捕捉到他的鼻音。法里尔又往前挨，把下巴搭在柯林斯的肩膀上，看着盖满桌面的账单和收据还有写满密密麻麻文字的纸张，闭着嘴哼哼。  
柯林斯感到一边的肩膀着实的重量，不敢乱动。他控制自己的呼吸，极力让自己的心跳小声点别被法里尔听到。  
“……只是发现点脏东西。”柯林斯小声地说。法里尔发出阵阵有些得意的低沉笑声，他在柯林斯的回话中抓到心慌的尾音，然后死死抓着不放以此来欣赏柯林斯发烫泛红的脸颊。  
“恩？你说什么？我听不清。”法里尔干脆地把柯林斯圈在自己胸膛前，他鼻子压在柯林斯的脸蛋上，说话的时候鼻子小小的震动明显引起金发男人的皮下电流。  
“我是说……”柯林斯稍微侧过脑袋，他话没有说完，法里尔的手指大力地掐住他的下巴，指甲陷进肉里，不过一个吻便让柯林斯把这些杂乱的触感忽略了。法里尔的嘴唇常温，但是舌头滚烫，比柯林斯想象中的更甚。柯林斯第一时间内便强迫自己放松口腔去接纳这个湿吻，为了避免牙齿碰撞，柯林斯主动把头完全转向贴近法里尔，然后稍微歪个角度，上唇覆盖了法里尔的嘴角，他的鼻子也得以呼吸。有只手盖上柯林斯的后脑，不断地压向法里尔。柯林斯被他自己的舌头堵住了气管，法里尔则是情欲上头热情万分，一直填满他的口腔，把柯林斯的纠缠出来，好让自己继续深入。柯林斯忘记了呼吸，他睁大眼睛然后紧闭，双手开始扒上法里尔的后背要把他拉开。法里尔因为这个挣扎的动作退出了些，给柯林斯一个喘息的机会。他用牙齿咬着金发男人的下唇，舌尖舔着被含进去的那部分细嫩的唇肉。柯林斯眼眶泛红，鼻翼吸气的时候缩紧又放松开。他用额头抵上法里尔的，借用对方的皮肤感受到自己的发烫汗湿。他眨了眨自己的蓝眼睛，与法里尔对视。  
法里尔深吸一口气，眼睛里面的眼色深沉下去，喘息变得危险。他双手捧上柯林斯的脸，用力地直到出现头骨坚硬的触感，柯林斯的面孔在他的双手中颤抖，那双眼睛还是回望着他，把性欲坦诚出来。  
法里尔吻回去，吮吸柯林斯嘴里的红肉，让它扭曲发抖，牵扯出喉咙深处的叹息。他们的牙齿撞了一下，一阵让人发毛的磨砂声。柯林斯双手搭上法里尔捧住自己脸的大手的手腕，他快要被法里尔挤死了，甚至是窒息，不过跟随其中的还有越发激动的充血感由舌头根部冲击到他的胸膛里，直至小腹。  
柯林斯只能不断地放松自己去接纳法里尔，很快他被推开，大量的空气让他眩目，模糊混乱中他离开了椅子，直接倒在桌子上，账簿硌到自己的后背。柯林斯知道法里尔彻底放开了他，但是他自己却不能很好地控制躯体四肢。他朝半空中抬手，喝醉酒才有的失重感包围了他。柯林斯艰难地抬头，正好看到法里尔一把推开椅子，霸道地挤进自己的双腿间，挽起两只手的衣袖。  
柯林斯想坐起来，而法里尔一只手把他压回去，让他双脚悬在桌子边，脚尖离地面只有一厘的距离。法里尔一把扫开桌上的文件，然后双手握上柯林斯的腰把他搬到空出来的位置。  
柯林斯只想骂他，可是自己的目光只是一直停留在法里尔的衬衫下隐约的胸膛线条上，男人双手的每一个动作都让那些线条散发出浓烈雄性的运作轨迹。  
“脱下你的裤子。”法里尔命令道。  
柯林斯过了一秒才反应过来法里尔在对他说话。他眨眨眼睛，头发因为刚才法里尔的动作而此处乱翘。法里尔面无表情，还有些烦躁起来的凶狠。他看柯林斯没有反应，掐了下他的大腿根。柯林斯快要从桌子上跳起来。  
金发男人抱怨地朝法里尔看了一眼，顺从地解自己的皮带。视线中法里尔的双手进入，扯开了柯林斯的衬衣，露出他苍白富有弹性的胸膛。  
柯林斯惊叹一口气，正好解开了裤子扣。他抬头和法里尔对视，男人露出一个熟悉的笑容，酒吧里才会有的下流和调情。  
“我的呢？”他笑着问，牙齿间咬着自己的舌尖，寓意露骨地单手拍拍柯林斯的脸蛋。  
柯林斯呼吸不稳，法里尔拍他的时候他只觉得自己脸颊发麻，大脑已经沉迷于发烧沸腾的血液里。他颤抖着双手够到法里尔的皮带，对方则是坏心眼地顺着他的力度往前挨近，紧紧贴着柯林斯鼓起来的裤裆。  
“你喜欢慢慢来，是吗？”法里尔咬着柯林斯的耳朵，他一只手放在柯林斯发烫的后颈皮肤，食指缠上他的发尾画着圈，另一只手探进柯林斯的衬衣里面，手掌与他心脏上的那块肌肉贴服，像是捧着一汪清泉那样柔情。柯林斯却只能感到法里尔手掌下的皮肤发烫，一切都在疯狂跳动，乳头渐渐挺起变硬，但是又被法里尔轻柔地抚摸压回去。柯林斯打了个激灵，他终于在一片混沌中找到一丝清晰的思路，找准了法里尔的皮带扣，然后解开。  
法里尔开始亲吻他的脖子，把脸埋进他的颈窝里面。那只在衬衫里的手一直贴着他肌肤往下，探进了松垮的裤子里，隔着内裤捂上最焦灼不安的突起，包裹揉捏起来。柯林斯被太过直接的动作揉出了哭腔。他双手抓上法里尔的手臂，想让他慢慢来。法里尔没有管他，转而让自己的手指探进下端，曲起去轻抚藏在后面的双球。  
若有若无的温度和触碰让柯林斯快要疯了，他甚至不由自主地朝法里尔的那只手靠过去。法里尔因为他的这个举动笑起来，气息喷在柯林斯的颈窝里，汗冒出来，覆盖在柯林斯因为急促呼吸而晃动的身体表面。法里尔稍微加大他手上的力度，柯林斯便刺激得仰起头，袒露出他潮红、起伏不断的胸膛。法里尔亲上去，用力吸咬他的皮肤，留下湿漉漉发亮的痕迹。柯林斯松出一只手抓上法里尔的后脑勺，不是推开也不是拉近，只是想找个稳定的支撑点让自己还能坐稳。不过法里尔的头渐渐往下，到了小腹后，揉着柯林斯性器的手抽出来，往上一握男人的肩膀，把他推压着按到桌子上。  
柯林斯没本法让自己抬起头了，他抓紧时间呼吸空气，余光向下看见法里尔直起身，从裤袋后摸出一个安全套包装。柯林斯紧张地要收拢自己的双腿，而法里尔再次把它撑开。他先是随便地脱下柯林斯的裤子和内裤，然后抽出柯林斯的一条腿，让裤子都堆在另一条腿上。柯林斯看到戴着戒指的手指握住自己光裸的腿撑放在桌边，然后它松开脚踝，留下粉色的手指印。柯林斯努力去忽视自己勃起的性器，但是却不能忽略地看着法里尔自己脱开内裤，让他的阴茎弹跳出来。  
柯林斯像是被吓到一样瞪着眼睛看法里尔自己给自己带上套，他张了张嘴想说什么，同时心里在嘀咕自己究竟能不能容纳下法里尔。  
“等下……”柯林斯终于找回自己的声音。  
但是法里尔只是拍拍他的大腿，要他放松。“嘘嘘，不会有事的。”他简直就是应付地安慰柯林斯。  
“不，等下。”柯林斯想坐起来，法里尔欺上身，双手钳上柯林斯的手腕把它死死地压在桌面上。  
“我说，不会有事。”法里尔很气愤有人质疑他的可信度。他直直与柯林斯瞪视，直到在那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里找到微乎及微的妥协。  
“很好，”他点点头，亲了下柯林斯抿起来的嘴唇。“我们都不想错过不是吗？”他起身的时候双手从柯林斯的身侧抚过，然后停在腰窝处摆正柯林斯的身体，再往下点就会压到盘骨。柯林斯只好放弃，他觉得自己待会就会尝到被强暴的滋味，他开始后悔，留在他身上的快感渐渐被不安和焦虑浇灭。  
他把头扭向一边，咬住下唇等着进来的撕痛感。  
柯林斯感到有肉体在他最脆弱的地方慢慢施压，外力按摩着那圈最外露的嫩肉，一点点探进去，稍微的不适应感，然后柯林斯接纳了它。柯林斯睁开眼睛，看到法里尔在给他扩张。  
他松了一口气。法里尔发现，报复性地让手指探进退出的速度加快，他甚至很快就触摸到了柯林斯体内的前列腺。仅仅一个不痛不痒的擦过，柯林斯便挺直了腰，随即软回桌面上。  
“那是什么？”他小声慌张地问。  
法里尔让第二根手指加入，再去触碰柯林斯的敏感处。柯林斯挺起胸膛，他的性器开始回血，颤抖起来。“你的身体开关。”法里尔回答，然后不停地反复刺激柯林斯。他看到男人想把手伸下来，就一把抓住，压到身子的一边，这样一来柯林斯便有些侧躺在法里尔的眼前。他再次去抚摸柯林斯的前列腺，柯林斯只能呛出哭声，双腿夹紧法里尔的腰。法里尔看着他潮红的脸蛋，头发潮湿搭在眼睛边，更该死的是他还不停地从混乱中找到机会可怜巴巴地看着法里尔。  
法里尔的耐心被柯林斯的眼神夺走。他抽出扩张的手，握住自己的阴茎抵在柯林斯的被扩张得发红的口上。“放松。”他松开柯林斯的手，看到手腕上的红痕后呼吸加重。柯林斯没力气地朝他眨眨眼睛，正在用嘴喘息。  
法里尔让自己进入到柯林斯体内。  
柯林斯被自己的呼吸呛住，他感到涨疼，身体遵循本能要离开法里尔的侵入，但是，男人压了下来，笼罩住了他，用嘴巴封住了他的喘息。柯林斯感到身下正一点点被撑开，法里尔的阴茎要烫伤他了。不过法里尔只是抓住他开始乱踢的脚，手掌顺着大腿内侧上来，摸上柯林斯变得湿滑的性器。柯林斯感知到法里尔的指腹压开他的嫩皮，陌生火辣的触摸让他的电流从腹部累积然后一波波涌上他的喉咙。他想挺起腰把自己往法里尔的手里抽送，身体又因为快感软成一滩春潮，只能无力地在桌面上颤抖。法里尔抚上柯林斯的脸颊，再次吻住他。这次柯林斯回应得顺从自然，他抬起头去追随法里尔的动作，让唾液弄湿自己的下巴。法里尔皱着眉头用嘴巴把他压到桌上，同时又在他体内深入了一段，再慢慢抽出来，重复这个暧昧缓慢的动作。  
柯林斯双手搂上法里尔的脖子，对方咬着他的发亮的下巴，发出短促的水声。柯林斯让自己的身体往下沉去，主动去吞入法里尔的阴茎。现在他不会觉得困难了，只是逐渐明显起来的空虚让他有了想挣扎的瘙痒。  
法里尔张着嘴咬上柯林斯的喉结，舌头扫过肌肤的时候柯林斯的阴茎在法里尔手里跳动了一下。柯林斯听到法里尔叹息的低音，直接沉落在自己胸膛里。他依旧抱着法里尔的脑袋，不安分地动起腰想暗示法里尔快些。  
“不要心急。”男人还是把脸埋在柯林斯的胸脯间，他右手伸到柯林斯的腰下，手指顺着脊梁骨往下滑动，带着油腻和情色的意味按压那里的肌肉，到达臀缝便重头来过，总是不给柯林斯一个痛快。  
“求你了。”柯林斯仰起脖子哀求，说话的时候他的肚子快速上下伏动，让腰侧的人鱼线露出一点轮廓。  
“什么？”法里尔抬起头，吐着夹杂烟味的潮湿热气问。他的嘴巴红润闪亮，牙齿洁白，具有得意洋洋的侵略性。  
“我说，求你了。”柯林斯的脑袋砸在桌子上，还捶了下法里尔的肩膀。“操，你快点。”  
法里尔用一只手抬起柯林斯光裸的腿，让自己一下子进入到最里面。柯林斯没了声音，他瞪着变得水汪汪的眼睛，用鼻孔大力呼吸着。法里尔抽出自己，只留有前端在里面，然后再次捅了进去。他一手抬着柯林斯的膝盖窝，那里汗湿得让他不好抓住，另一只手像只开罐头钳子抓住柯林斯会因为自己动作而左右滑动的腰，固定，压住，让场面变得毫不留情面。  
柯林斯因为体内快速进退的阴茎摩擦到前列腺而控制不住地惊叫出声，尾音统统软下去变成抖动的气声。剧烈的冲刺让他双腿之间湿润，像是浇上油然后点了一把火。太过猛烈的快感毫不掩饰地冲刷他的全身，让他的性器充血得将涨裂，胸口快要承受不住冲击而烧起来。他红着脸，特别是眼眶，在桌上克制不住地把头甩到一边，露出一侧脖子，试图用这个动作来缓冲快感的上涌，很快他会失败得睁开眼睛哭喊出来，满脸都是眼泪和唾液，接着再把头甩向另一边徒劳地做着无用功。如果不是法里尔压着他，柯林斯很可能从桌子的另一边被法里尔顶下去。他的身子跟着法里尔大力的动作一上一下地晃动，桌子衔接处发出刺耳的吱呀声。  
法里尔放开了柯林斯的腿，柯林斯自己缠上法里尔的腰，只是因为另一条腿上的裤子被法里尔踩住，他只能勉强地用一只腿在法里尔身上稳住自己。现在法里尔用两只手来抓着他的腰了。柯林斯的腰皮肤肌肉绷直生疼，但是体内不停地被捅出更多的快感，它们快速堆积，灼烧着柯林斯耳朵和大脑，遗漏的则像两只大手牢牢抓上柯林斯的胸脯，把他往情欲潮水里面挤按试图要淹死他。  
突然间柯林斯感到一股强烈的尿意，或者类似的刺激感，它们猛烈地在堆积后浮现，然后快速地越发明显起来。柯林斯还没来得及抑制住，高潮捕获了他，扼住他的呼吸，让他什么都抓不住地在汹涌快感里的坠落下去。一瞬间柯林斯的大脑空白一片，但是他朦胧中视线还是一晃一晃的天花板，耳边是桌子的吱呀声还有自己大口的喘息，近似于吸气的尖叫那种。  
法里尔这个时候抓住了他的头发，把他拉扯地坐起来。柯林斯还未从高潮余温中适应好，体内抽插的动作让他小腹再次发紧。法里尔还是扯着他的头发，令他头皮发痛。柯林斯也挣脱不开，只能更加贴紧法里尔，挨上他的胸膛（这个时候柯林斯才发觉法里尔都没有脱衣服），双手从肩膀处扒住他结实的后背，那里的肩胛骨随着法里尔的动作一上一下地移动。  
“操。”柯林斯嘴巴喉咙发干，他咽下一口气，在法里尔耳边小声地叹息。  
法里尔动作加快，他一只手捏上柯林斯汗湿的臀瓣，在高潮的那瞬间力度突然加大，令柯林斯疼得吸气。  
一切都开始慢慢恢复平静。柯林斯还是抱着法里尔，他们俩喘着气，心脏跳动依旧剧烈，胸膛相互抵着对方，只是法里尔的相对结实，汗液从胸毛间流下，沾湿了柯林斯的。  
“该死的。”法里尔笑起来。他拉开柯林斯，对方似乎还不舍得与他分开。法里尔亮着双眼，看着柯林斯的脸蛋，潮红未退，他的蓝眼睛在凌乱的金发里越发迷人，刚从破碎中重新拼合好那样崭新。  
“操他的，该死的棒。”法里尔用力亲了下柯林斯的脸蛋，接着是嘴巴。柯林斯感到精疲力尽，随便应付这些，感到法里尔的胡渣刺人。  
“难道你不觉得吗？”法里尔故意挨近柯林斯，逼问他。  
呼吸在两人顶在一起的鼻尖传递，柯林斯感到眩晕。他眨眨眼，后知后觉发现法里尔的阴茎还埋在自己体内。  
“拿出来。”柯林斯说。  
“拿出来什么？”法里尔追着他躲避的眼睛明知故问。  
柯林斯干脆闭上双眼，从鼻子喷气，抿嘴的时候他的脸蛋更加圆了，有些孩子气。  
“你知道当初我读男校的时候那些混蛋怎么样了吗？”柯林斯提醒法里尔。  
“怎么样？”  
柯林斯睁开眼睛对视法里尔，此刻的他倒是有些凶狠起来。他说：“我把他们打了一顿。”  
法里尔再次笑出声，用手捏着柯林斯的脸蛋。  
“其中一个需要打石膏。”柯林斯补充。  
法里尔吻下去，堵住柯林斯的牢骚。

-END-


End file.
